


Vääriä sääntöjä

by imperfekti



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfekti/pseuds/imperfekti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joskus vuonna 2008 LJ:ssä pyöri haaste, jossa piti laittaa soitin shufflelle ja kirjoittaa kymmenen drabblea kymmenen biisin aikana. Venytin vähän aikaa, mutta nämä sain silloin aikaan. Jotkut ovat ehkä vielä ok, mutta tuskin kaikki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vääriä sääntöjä

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Wrong rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429903) by [imperfekti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfekti/pseuds/imperfekti)



**1\. Mew - Snowflake**  
  
Anteeksi, mutta minä lupasin Yukille olla kotona tämän illan. Aha, eihän siinä sitten mitään, pitäkää hauska ilta. Kiitos, Yuuta, hyvää yötä. Ei mitään, hyvää yötä.  
  
Se on aina ei mitään nykyään. Yuuta ei osaa sanoa, mistä lähtien.  
  
Lapsena oli helppoa paiskoa ovia, olla hiljaa, mennä pois, vaihtaa koulua ja muuttaa kotoa. Aniki oli silti aina jossain siellä. Takana, edessä, vierellä, liian usein väärässä paikassa mutta silti jossain lähellä, jos hän tarvitsi. He olivat väärin jo silloin mutta silloin se oli silti väärin paremmin kuin nykyään, Yuuta tajuaa sen nyt myöhemmin, kun anikilla on aina jotain muuta ja hänen kuuluu olla aikuinen ja sanoa, että se ei haittaa.  
  
Joulukuu on taas tänä vuonna liian lämmin, että Tokiossa sataisi kertaakaan lunta. Aniki sanoo että se on harmi ja ottaa lomaa töistään ja vie vaimonsa ja tyttärensä Hokkaidolle, missä on vielä valkoista. Yuuta on töissä eikä voi ottaa vapaata niin vain ja tulla mukaan, aniki tietää sen mutta kysyy silti vieläkin. Hänen ei pitäisi, sillä hän tietää, että Yuuta ei voi tulla.  
  
Aniki ei vastaa puhelimeensa ja harmaista pilvistä sataa vain vettä, ja Yuuta muistaa ne vuodet ennen koulua ja tennistä joka unohtui jo kauan sitten, matkoilla maassa jonne he eivät ole matkustaneet enää vuosiin, jossa satoi isoja raskaita hiutaleita, joiden joukosta aniki löysi sen yhden ainoan joka oli pudonnut aivan yksittäisenä hänen lapaselleen. Hän nauroi ja näytti sen Yuutalle ja sanoi, että se oli ihme ja painoi sen Yuutan otsaan. Se tuntui kylmältä mutta se suli ja katosi heti, ja aniki sanoi, että se olisi nyt Yuutan oma.  
  
Bussin ikkunassa on vain vesinoroja ja hänen oma kuvansa heijastuneena, ja valo kännykän näytöstä Yuutan korvaa vasten. Olisitpa sinäkin päässyt tänne, aniki sanoo ja joku nauraa jossain siellä hänen lähellään ja Yuuta yrittää sanoa jotakin, mutta ei pysty, vaan on pitkän aikaa aivan hiljaa. Aniki kysyy, onko jokin hätänä, kuulostaa oikeasti huolestuneelta, kuten aina vielä nykyäänkin, ja ehkä vasta siitä Yuuta tajuaa, että tämä tulevaisuus oli alusta lähtien hänen oma valintansa.  
  
  
  
 **2\. David Bisbal & Alejanzo Sanz - Ella**  
  
"Äiti, loppuuko se ohjelma kohta jo?"  
  
"Ihan kohta. Olkaahan nyt kilttejä poikia ja menkää jo sänkyyn. Valitkaa vaikka kirja valmiiksi, äiti tulee ihan kohta lukemaan."  
  
Portaat yläkertaan olivat vähän työläät päästä ylös, mutta Syusuke odotti joka toisella portaalla, että Yuutakin onnistuisi kapuamaan hänen peräänsä.  
  
"Äitillä kestää aina kauhean kauan", Yuuta puuskutti, kun he olivat päässet ylös, huoneeseensa, ja veli veti hänet sänkyyn ja kipitti itse kirjahyllylle.  
  
"No niin, mutta ei se mitään", Syusuke hymyili, ja kasasi kaikki parhaat kirjat sängyn reunalle ennen kuin kiipesi sänkyyn veljensä vierelle. "Kyllä sen saippuasarjan on pakko joskus loppua."  
  
"Mikä saippua?"  
  
"En minä tiedä. Neesan sanoi sen. Pyydettäisiinkö lukemaan Kolme prinsessaa tänään?"  
  
"Tytöt ei ikinä tee mitään jännää, ei pyydetä sitä."  
  
Yuuta työnsi tylsän satukirjan prinsessoista jalallaan lattialle ja Syusuke mietti ääneen, olikohan heidän kirjoissaan sellaista tarinaa, jossa olisi pelkästään prinssejä.  
  
  
  
 **3\. George Michael - Careless Whisper**   
  
Fuji oli aina vannonut itselleen, että hän ei vaatisi veljeltään mitään. Hänen piti olla sen yläpuolella. Hänen veljensä piti voida luottaa häneen, ja hänen itsensä piti olla parempi kuin mitä hän tunsi.  
  
"Yuuta."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Sen olisi pitänyt olla helppoa. Itsestään selvää.  
  
"Oletko koskaan miettinyt, että mitä jos..."  
  
"... Mitä?"  
  
Ei se ollut sitä, että Fuji olisi toivonut enempää. Yuuta oli hänen veljensä, eikä hänellä ollut oikeutta muuhun. Enemmän toivominen oli itsekästä, kohtuutonta ja järjetöntä, ja se mitä hän halusi olisi vain alistanut heidät päättyväisyydelle, eikä Fuji halunnut sitä.  
  
"Mehän olemme olleet yhdessä aina."  
  
"Mitä tämä nyt on?"  
  
Fuji ei muistanut aikaa silloin kuin Yuuta ei ollut vielä syntynyt. Ei hänen kuulunutkaan, hän oli ollut niin nuori, mutta hän ajatteli sitä eri tavalla. Hänen elämänsä oli alkanut silloin, kun Yuutankin. He olisivat voineet yhtä hyvin olla kaksosia.  
  
"Minä en halua menettää sinua."  
  
"Okei, oletko juonut jotain tänään?"  
  
Vaikka tuskin se olisi tehnyt asioista yhtään helpompia.  
  
"En."  
  
"Älä sitten kuulosta siltä kuin olisit."  
  
Se ei todellakaan olisi tehnyt asioista yhtään helpompia.  
  
  
  
 **4\. Enigma - Push the Limits**  
  
Yuutasta tuntuu aina, että hänen veljensä on parempi sääntöjen kanssa. Veli tietää etiketin ja osaa aina toimia oikein muiden kanssa. Hänellä on aina hyvä neuvo vaikeaan tilanteeseen, ja hymy jonka hän tarjoaa kaupan päälle. Kaikki sanoivat, että Fuji on huomaavainen ja kohtelias.  
  
Kun veli soittaa neljä päivää ennen uutta vuotta yöllä kolmelta ja kysyy, haluaako Yuuta lähteä hänen kanssaan ripustamaan puihin toivomuksia jollekin temppelille - kukaan ei kuitenkaan ole paikalla tai hereillä tähän aikaan - Yuuta melkein toivoo, että hänen veljensä tietäisi kaikki oikeat tavat ja haluaisi sen lisäksi myös noudattaa niitä.  
  
Hän lähtee silti mukaan.  
  
  
 **5\. Tarkan - Dudu**  
  
"Hei. Terveisiä Turkista!"  
  
Aniki on ruskettunut ja hymyilee aurinkoisesti pujotellessaan kahvilan pöytien läpi kahvikuppinsa kanssa Yuutan ikkunapöydän luokse. Yuuta pelkää, että tämä läikyttää liian nopeasti liikkuessaan kahvia jonkun päälle, mutta kaikki pysyy juuri ja juuri kupin reunojen sisäpuolella.  
  
"Menikö matka hyvin?"  
  
"Meni, kiitos kysymästä. Kunimitsu pelasi paljon, ja minä ehdin kierrellä kaikissa kauniissa paikoissa. Sinunkin pitäisi joskus päästä käymään siellä."  
  
"Tezuka-san voitti kaikki pelinsä siellä?"  
  
"Voitti, voitti." Fuji sanoo sen kuin se olisi aivan selvää. Niin se tosin taitaa ollakin, Yuuta tajuaa, ja että anikilla on oikeus olla niin luottavainen.  
  
"Toin muuten tuliaisiakin. Tässä."  
  
"... Mikä tämä on?"  
  
"Se suojelee pahalta. Voit laittaa sen kiinni vaikka laukkusi hihnaan."  
  
Yuuta katsoo pientä hakaneulaan kiinnitettyä sinistä lasisilmää tarkemmin ja huomaa, että se on vain vähän liian vaalea ollakseen saman värinen anikin silmien kanssa.  
  
  
  
 **6\. Jeff Buckley - Dream Brother**  
  
Toimiston ikkunoista huokuu kylmää ilmaa Fujin niskaan. Koko seinä hänen takanaan on lasia, taustalla Ikebukuro kaikkine toimistotaloineen, valotauluineen ja mainoksineen. Ilta on pimeä mutta tehokkaasti valaistu. Fujin työhuoneessa palaa vain yksi loisteputkilamppu pöydällä, kun hän käy läpi tuloslaskelmia, maksutaseita ja vuosineljänneksiä. Ne kaikki näyttävät hyviltä, jopa isä saattaisi olla ylpeä jos hän voisi nähdä luvut, mutta hyvä ei koskaan riitä tässä maailmassa.  
  
Sihteeri lähti jo tehtyään hänkin kaksi tuntia ylitöitä, Fuji kehotti tätä menemään tänään ajoissa, vaikka hän itse jäisikin tänään pidemmäksi aikaa. Hän vain tarkistaisi kaiken vielä kerran.  
  
Nahkainen tuoli narisee asiaankuluvalla tavalla Fujin nojautuessa taaksepäin papereidensa ja näyttöpäätteensä ääreltä. Hän nostaa kasvonsa kohti kattoa, hetkeksi, ja laskee sitten katseensa alas pöydälleen. Kukaan ei soita tai lähetä viestiä kysyäkseen, milloin hän on tulossa kotiin.  
  
Fuji hymähtää. Hän käyttää edelleen liikaa aikaa turhien asioiden ajattelemiseen. Hän tietää, että hänen on turha odottaa. Hänen veljensä oli aina parempi liikkumaan eteenpäin elämässään. Fujilla taas on vielä kuusi asiakirjaa kolmen viimekuukauden menoista ja tuloista tarkastettavanaan tänä yönä.  
  
  
  
 **7\. Bryan Adams & Sarah McLachlan - Don't Let Go**  
  
"Vihdoinkin perillä", Fuji huokaisee ja laskee laukkunsa lattialle. Hän potkii sandaalit jalastaan ja katoaa sisälle taloon. Yuutaa kuulee tämän sanovan jossakin edempänä, että tatami tuntuu hyvältä paljaita jalkoja vasten. Yuutakaan ei laita tossuja jalkaansa, on liian kuuma.  
  
Keittiö on viileämpi, lehtikuusi lähellä sen ikkunaa on kasvanut pihalla niin suureksi että se varjostaa tätä puolta talosta. Aurinko ei pääse paistamaan suoraan sisälle. Sähköt eivät ole olleet päällä, joten jääkaappi ei ole vielä kylmä. Yuuta jättää ruuat kylmälaukkuihin odottamaan ja kiertää sisäpihan terassille. Isoveli on jo kävellyt pihan toiselle puolelle, ja kääntyy siellä takaisin ja astuu kevyen tarkasti vain sileiksi kuluneille astinkiville.  
  
"Tämä paikka on aivan samanlainen kuin ennenkin", hän hymyilee.  
  
"En nyt tiedä."  
  
"Periaatteessa."  
  
"Mutta käytännössä."  
  
"Ei sillä niin väliä."  
  
Yuuta istuu terassin reunalle, hän ei keksi mitään kiireistä mitä pitäisi hoitaa heti. Täällä aurinko paistaa hänen veljensä hiuksille niin että ne näyttävät kultaisilta kunnes tämä kävelee tarpeeksi lähelle talon reunaa ja tulee sen varjon alle. Yuuta kääntää katseensa, Fuji hymyilee ja istuu hänen vierelleen.  
  
Ontoksi koverrettu bambu täytyyy vedellä, kolahtaa alas ja sitten takaisin ylös täyttyäkseen uudestaan. Kesätuuli on lempeä suljetulla sisäpihalla. On hiljaista, vanhempi veli hipaisee nuoremman kättä omallaan ja Yuuta muistaa, että hänen täytyy sulkea puhelimensa kunhan hän menee takaisin sisälle.  
  
  
  
 **8\. Frou Frou - It's Good To Be In Love**  
  
Fuji huomaa Yuutan kasvojen muuttuvan hieman valoisammiksi jo ennen kuin tämä sanoo mitään. Hän pysähtyy ajattelemaan omiaan ja hymyilee hiljaa itsekseen. Hänellä on joku, Fuji tajuaa.  
  
Yuuta ei peru viikottaisia lounaita veljensä kanssa. Hänen kännykkänsä vain piippaa saapuneen viestin merkiksi, ja Yuutan täytyy katsoa, sehän voi olla töistä. Se ei ole. Hän hymyilee, ei kuitenkaan vastaa vielä, ja Fuji esittää keskittyvänsä hetken ruokaansa eikä kysy.  
  
Kuka, missä, miten. Miksi.  
  
Yuuta ei koskaan ennen hymyillyt niin paljon. Fuji hymyilee tälle takaisin ja sanoo itselleen olevansa onnellinen tämän puolesta.  
  
  
  
 **9\. Norah Jones - The Long Day Is Over**  
  
"Hei", Fuji lausuu, vaikka hänen täytyykin puhua niin hiljaa ettei Tezuka voi kuulla sitä mökin ovelle asti. Fuji kuulee oven sulkeutuvan ja vaatteiden kahisevan, ja hän sulkee silmänsä ja antaa sormiensa pyöritellä lyhyitä hiuksia ympärilleen. Yuuta ei reagoi mitenkään.  
  
Askeleet tulevat olohuoneen reunalle.  
  
"Nukkuuko hän?"  
  
Fuji pitää silmänsä suljettuina ja nyökkää.  
  
"Kello on jo kymmenen. Voisit herättää hänet jotta hän voisi mennä sänkyyn nukkumaan."  
  
"Ei vielä."  
  
Tezuka on hiljaa. Puu kaatuu takassa, ja Fuji miettii, vieläkö hän jaksaisi laittaa täksi illaksi lisää.  
  
"Kohta."  
  
Tezuka hyväksyy vastauksen ja jättää veljekset rauhaan takan eteen, vaikka arvaa, ettei Yuuta tule olemaan tyytyväinen, jos vanhempi veli makaa vielä nuoremman herätessäkin paikallaan aivan tämän vieressä.  
  
  
  
 **10\. Elliott Smith - Coast to Coast**  
  
"Ja mitä Tezuka-sanille kuuluu?" Yuuta ristii sormensa pöydän alla, että se on oikea kysymys esitettäväksi tällä kertaa. Se osui viimeksi, mutta koskaan ei voi olla varma.  
  
"Ah, hyvää vain, luulisin", Syusuke hymyilee hieman oudon näköisesti. Hän pyörittää lusikkaa kahvikupissaan, se kilahtelee reunoihin epäsäännöllisesti. Yuuta alkaa jo arvailla, kenestä hänen olisi pitänyt osata kysyä tällä kertaa, jos ei Tezukasta.  
  
"Oikeastaan tulin takaisin Tokioon vasta eilen, juuri ennen kuin soitin sinulle. Vietin pari viikkoa Chibassa." Ja hän alkaa puhua hienoista maisemista joita on hyvä kuvata juuri tähän vuodenaikaan, ja Yuuta lakkaa kuuntelemasta.  
  
Ei Yuutaa enää häiritse niinkään se, kuinka hänen veljensä elää. Ennen häiritsi, mutta hän tottui siihen. Eikä se ole hänen asiansa. Syusuke puhuu, on välillä hiljaa, hymyilee ja nauraa samalla tavalla kuin aina ennenkin. Vaikea osuus on vasta tulossa.  
  
"Mutta se siitä. Mitä sinulle kuuluu? Mitä olet puuhaillut viime aikoina?"  
  
Yuuta ei tiedä, mitä Syusuke odottaa. Hänellä ei ole mitään hienoa kerrottavaa, ja häntä inhottaa, että hänestä tuntuu kuin hänen pitäisi keksiä jotain sellaista.  
  
"En mitään erikoista." Yuuta miettii, milloin Syusuke lopettaa saman kysymyksen kysymisen. Hän voisi saada kiinnostavampia vastauksia muilta. Ehkä se on velvollisuudentuntoa. Yuuta vihaa ajatusta.  
  
Syusuke haluaisi tosin ennen pitkää jälleen niitä muita vastauksia, vaikka Yuutalla olisikin jotain tarjottavaa, joten sillä ei kai pitäisi olla väliä, onko hänellä mitään vai ei.  
  
Ei pitäisi olla.


End file.
